Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display does not need a separate light source and therefore may have reduced thickness and weight. In addition, OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
A typical OLED display includes a substrate, a driving circuit unit formed and an OLED, which are formed on the substrate, a pixel defining layer which defines an emission area of the OLED, and an encapsulation substrate formed to be opposite to the substrate. The substrate and the encapsulation substrate are integrally bonded to each other by a sealant and a space between the substrate and the encapsulation substrate may be filled with a filler. The filler serves to increase stiffness of the OLED display so as to enhance durability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.